StandDown
by Cristi0819
Summary: For our veterans.


Disclaimer: The Stephanie Plum series was created and is owned by Janet Evanovich. My use of her characters is purely for my own entertainment.

Author's Note: I am a social worker at my local VA hospital. StandDown is a real event held annually by every VA. The purpose of the event is to draw attention to homeless veterans and to help those veterans find homes, as well as employment, health care, mental health care and supplies. This is a huge event that is very time-consuming, but completely worth it. My VA is getting ready for our next Stand Down in the fall and the other day I was hoping that we won't have the same problems we had last year, thus the story. I wish I had a real Ranger to swoop in and solve our problems this easily! For the purposes of this story, most of the groundwork has been left out, but please know that this is an emotionally and physically exhausting event. The character Lisa Hughes does the work that my team and I do for the story. Of course, Lisa had to be an attractive woman! This is a Babe story, but that relationship is not the focus. Enjoy!

Stand Down

"Ranger, there's a lady from the local VA downstairs requesting to see you." Tank said. Ranger looked up from his desk and said, "What does she want, a donation?" Tank shook his head, "No, I don't think so. She said something about needing security help for an event. She wants to speak with you, though."

Ranger thought for a moment and said, "Send her in." A few moments later, Tank returned with an attractive blonde. I stood and shook her hand. She introduced herself and Lisa Hughes. When she sat down, I asked what help RangeMan could offer her.

Lisa began, "Mr. Manoso, I am a social worker in the homeless program at Trenton VA. Every year we have an event called StandDown to assist local homeless veterans. Last year we had some trouble that we thought your company may be able to assist us with."

I didn't think I was following her. "Are you looking for a donation for the program?"

Lisa blushed and said, "Oh, no, not a donation. We need security." I frowned and said, "You're expecting trouble from veterans?"

Lisa blushed again and said, "Mr. Manoso, I'm not doing a very good job of explaining myself. We don't expect problems from our veterans, we expect problems from the local community. Last year, the event was held outside in a public park. We get a lot of donated goods for this event, like sleeping bags, tents, personal hygiene items, etc. The people in the local neighborhood completely swarmed us and the things that were supposed do go to our veterans did not. A couple of fights broke out also. Most of the staff for this event is female and we're just not able to physically police the area. The Junior ROTC is there to present the colors and assist with escorting physically disabled veterans around the event, but they're kids and can't provide security."

I thought for a moment and said, "Ms. Hughes, my team and I would be honored to assist with this event. Free of charge." Her eyes widened and she said, "Thank you so much! We were wondering how we were going to afford your fee." I got the details of the event and escorted Ms. Hughes to the door. Stephanie was there about to knock. Ms. Hughes looked at Stephanie and Stephanie looked at her and they squealed in the way only a woman can and grabbed each other and hugged.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. Steph said, "Ranger, Lisa was one of my college roommates, but we had lost touch over the years." Lisa was looking between Steph and I. "Do you work here?" she asked my wife. Steph looked at me and said, "Yes, I work and live here. Ranger is my husband." Lisa's eyes got wide again and she told Steph and I both "Congratulations" before adding, "Mr. Manoso, I knew from your reputation that you are a brave man, I didn't know you were so smart, too!"

Lisa and Steph went upstairs to catch up and when they came back down, Steph said she wanted to help for the event, too. She and I talked about the fact that we didn't realize so many veterans were homeless. I try to stay current on issues, and I wouldn't have been surprised, but from what Lisa said they had over 500 veterans at their last StandDown. Lisa had explained to us that the VA has programs for homeless veterans, both at the VA, in shelters and in the community, but sometimes it's hard to get the word out to the veterans. StandDown is highly publicized with local shelters, community agencies and churches and helps to bring in the veterans that aren't already being served.

The day of the event dawned and Stephanie and I and 12 of my men made our way over to the field where it was to be held. Lisa was busy setting up booths for different agencies, so Stephanie went to help her. Lisa gave me free reign to stage my men the way I saw fit. After that, I went to observe what Lisa and her staff were doing. They had an 18-wheeler full of supplies donated from Soldiers Angels, Military Order of the Purple Heart and the Semper Fi Fund. I pulled 4 of my men to unload the truck and set up the merchandise in an orderly manner. I was amazed at the amount of supplies. There were boots, blankets, tents, sleeping bags, clothing, heavy wool coats, parkas, etc. Lisa explained that the VA's only got about $3,000 in funding for each event, so they had to limit what they bought. They had bought all the hygiene items, underwear, as well as items for female veterans.

People were starting to arrive. Church and agency vans, as well as a VA bus brought veterans to the event. There were also lines of people walking into the event, waiting to be screened by my men. I stood there and watched as wave after wave of homeless veterans descended onto the field. My heart clenched at the fact that I had no idea so many of my brothers were going through so much hardship. Lisa asked that we direct everyone into a single area to be welcomed and given information.

Lisa took the podium and welcomed everyone. The she gave a little history of the event, "StandDown for homeless veterans was modeled after the Stand Down concept used during the Vietnam War to provide a safe retreat for units returning from combat operations. At secure base camp areas, troops were able to take care of personal hygiene, get clean uniforms, enjoy warm meals, receive medical and dental care, mail and receive letters, and enjoy the camaraderie of friends in a safe environment. Stand Down afforded battle-weary soldiers the opportunity to renew their spirit, health and overall sense of well-being. That is what we are here to do today. We are here to provide you with a time to Stand Down and take care of yourselves. There are booths set up to give you information on VA services, provide basic medical and dental care and haircuts. There are two secure tents available at the back of the property to use for showers. At different tents, you will find clothing and shoes and supplies. I urge you each to visit the VA Homeless Services tent to find out what services are available to you. If you will all please remove your hats and put your hands on your heart for the Pledge of Allegiance." Lisa led us in the pledge and then asked the Chambersburg High Junior ROTC to present the colors. They were sharp-looking kids and did a great job.

After that, the event was in full swing. My men and the VA staff did a good job of keeping everyone moving in the right direction. Lisa was right about the neighborhood, though. My men had more than enough on their hands trying to keep gang members and people looking for something for free out of the field. They were good men, though and did their job well. We had no major problems. I looked around for Stephanie and she was in the hygiene tent helping to pass out supplies.

I wanted to learn more about the VA Homeless Services, so once I was assured all was well outside, I went into their tent. Lisa was talking with an older man, obviously a Vietnam veteran, who had one leg amputated. She was telling him about a program that would get him a voucher to obtain housing and VA case managers would be able to follow him and assist him in getting him housed and his medical and mental health care started back. The man said in a fleeting voice, "I'd like the help, but I don't have any money to move into a place. I don't have any furniture or dishes. I haven't paid rent since I came back from Vietnam. I don't know how to do any of these things anymore." The man was getting a little agitated, so Lisa put her hand on his arm and said, "Mr. Smith, that's what my team and I do. We help you find a place, complete the paperwork and get all the things you need for your new home. We can help with the security deposits and such, but sometimes it can take awhile to raise the money. Until we can do that, we do have beds available for you, either at the VA or a shelter. You don't have to remain in the street."

But the man was shaking his head, "Ma'am, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but my nerves can't take being around all those people. Ever since I came home from the war, I can't stand to be around a crowd. It's killing me to be here right now, but I know I'd never be able to sleep with all that noise and all those bodies around me." At this point, I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped up and asked to speak to Lisa privately for a moment. We stepped outside the tent and she looked at me with a worried face, "Ranger, is there a problem?" I shook my head, "No, there's no problem with the event. I want to know something from you. If I provide the money, how many people can you get housed with those vouchers you were talking about?" Lisa looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I explained to her what I had heard her say, "You said that it can take time to get money donated for deposits. I'll donate it. Just tell me how much money per person and you'll have it by the end of the day." Now she looked shocked and confused, "Ranger, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but that's a lot of money. You can't…"

I cut her off, "Lisa, I have a lot of money that I'm not doing anything with. Find out what you need and let me know. I also have friends that I'm sure would be willing to help with moving people into their apartments. We'll do all we can. I had no idea that this was happening. No idea." I walked off to find Stephanie and left Lisa standing there with her mouth hanging open.

I found Stephanie and took her aside and told her what I wanted to do. She hugged me and said, "Ranger, you're a good man. What you're doing will help a lot of people." I looked down at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Babe, I had no idea. I would have done this years ago, but I had no idea." I still couldn't believe it. These men could have been men I commanded and mentored. No soldier should ever have to face this.

Stephanie stayed with me for the rest of the day and we assisted where needed. Lisa found us around mid-afternoon and told us that she had 88 veterans that had agreed to accept vouchers. "Ranger, they'll each need about $2,000 for their security deposit, utilities, etc. That's a lot of money." Ranger again told her, "It's only money. I want to do it." Lisa got tears in her eyes and said, "You're going to have a lot of men who want to thank you and shake your hand." I hadn't thought of that. "Lisa, I don't want anyone to know who gave the money. I don't want these men to feel ashamed or feel like they're getting a handout. Just make something up to tell them. We're going to take off now, but I'll have a check delivered to you in an hour. Please let me know if I can do anything else to help these men. My employees will stay to help you pack up. You're doing good work, Lisa. Don't ever doubt that."

Lisa watched Ranger and Stephanie walk away and said a prayer of gratitude for them. When this day started, she thought she'd be lucky to get 5 veterans housed, now she had 88 guaranteed. It was a miracle.

The VA Motto:

"With malice toward none, with charity for all, with firmness in the right as God gives us to see the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in; to bind up the nation's wounds; to care for him who shall have borne the battle, and for his widow and his orphan - to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and lasting peace, among ourselves, and with all nations."  
>- March 4, 1865 - Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address<p>

If you would like to learn more about StandDown, please visit .org/standdown/cfm


End file.
